


Honeyed Kisses

by rufeepeach



Series: Not Quite Yet [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufeepeach/pseuds/rufeepeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple finds interesting uses for some of the ingredients in his apothecary, such as honey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeyed Kisses

Rumpelstiltskin had been certain that it had been Belle’s idea that he tie her down before pleasuring her. He remembered her eyes on his, flirtatious words beguiling him to take her then and there, and a lot of fondling of his golden thread.  
  
It had been entirely her enterprise, for all that he granted her wishes with enthusiasm. Her insistence, therefore, that some kind of recompense - a ‘price’ she had called it, teasingly, and how was he supposed to argue when she insisted upon smiling like that? - was in order was therefore ridiculous.  
  
And yet, there he was, ostensibly tied to his own bed - the scarves around his wrists would unwind with a twist of his thoughts, and yet they remained in place for as long as she asked - with his housekeeper knelt between his legs, smirking.  
  
“Hold still.” She murmured, and he made strange little sound. He’d never thought he’d enjoy her commanding him quite so much.  
  
“Yes.” He said, when she still did nothing, and her smile widened.  
  
“Good,” she praised, and brushed her hand against his aching cock, a reward for obedience that was half torture. She was quite merciless, it seemed, when he promised to let her experiment. He hoped she wouldn’t let this go to her head - the power she held over him, the desperation she could cause and the mindless obedience she could inspire - and allow it to spread to the rest of their lives.  
  
His mind stuttered and halted, when she brought the spoon from the jar she held in her left hand, and held it over his bare chest. A large dollop of honey, smooth and golden, fell from the end and spiralled onto his skin.  
  
He barely felt it, his hide insensitive to most small sensations, and yet his eyes still closed.  
  
He was therefore unprepared - although why, he had no idea - for her warm, soft tongue as it came to lap the syrup from his skin. This he could feel: he’d feel Belle’s touch through leathers and dragonhide and iron bars, if she intended it.  
  
He moaned, as he felt the cool flat of the spoon against his nipple, and her tongue follow the path of the spread honey.  
  
He’d been there for hours, after she’d discovered a section of his apothecary he’d hidden away from her. Strawberry essence, honey, shreds of oyster, and succubus tears were among the many little red-glass bottles, and he’d forgotten how much his little Belle liked to read.  
  
He was now bound to allow her to test every one of the supposed aphrodisiacs, and some she had apparently decided to lick from his very skin.  
  
“Open up,” she whispered, and he found her face as close to his as ever it was, the spoon now poised at his lips. He did so willingly, and took the spoonful of honey, wondering how an innocent maid managed to slide the metal against his mouth so sensuously, over his tongue and then smooth back through his lips, as he sucked the sweetness as it went.  
  
She took a spoonful herself, quickly, and then leaned in for a soft, deep kiss, the honey twisting and melting together between their mouths.  
  
“So,” she murmured, as she withdrew and brushed her lips down over his chin, moving back to kiss down his chest, “Honey a success?”  
  
“Hard to tell, dearie,” he admitted, as her hand came back up to brush his erection once more, and his cock twitched in her hand, “You do better than all of them combined.”

 


End file.
